Smiles
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Ichigo has a date with a certain someone. "It's rare for you to smile at Las Noches right?" oneshot originally posted last Valentine's Day.


Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Ichigo has a date with a certain someone. "It's rare for you to smile at Las Noches right?" oneshot originally for Valentine's Day.

A/N: I know Valentine's Day was like, a month ago, but this was originally put in a oneshot series, though no one reviewed it T.T So, I have edited the chapters and made them all into separate oneshots. Hopefully someone will review them...

Rated: T

Warning: Boy on boy kissing, nudity, and OOCs!!!

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, meaning it's not mine.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

**Smiles**

Ulquiorra was waiting.

He had been waiting for a couple hours now. In fact, he's been waiting the whole day since morning, unmoving from his position under the shade of a tree that was just across the street from Karakura High School. He was a patient arrancar, knowing that the bell will ring any minute and the students will file out of the educational building soon.

True to his thoughts, the distant sound of a ringing school bell echoed through the quiet streets and moments later, the students of Karakura High began walking out of the building. Ulquiorra knew that the students wouldn't be able to see him, but not all of the students were ignorant to the spiritual world. There were quite a few who could see him. And that was why Ulquiorra hid in a nearby alleyway where he was still able to see the entrance to the school while covered in the shadows.

Emerald eyes scanned the crowd of students until he found what he was looking for; a mop of bright orange hair. The Cuatro Espada was glad that his target was easy to spot even without searching for his reiatsu.

"Ichigo, you coming to hang with us tonight?" one of the orangehead's friends asked.

"No thanks," said Ichigo with a wave of his hand. "I've got things to do."

"You've got things to do on a Valentine's Day?" said his brunet friend, looking shocked. "Do you have a secret date that you didn't tell us about?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Keigo," said Ichigo with his usual scowl and he elbowed his friend in the stomach. "I've just got things to do okay? I'll see you guys later."

Ichigo then walked off, ignoring the looks his friends gave him. Ulquiorra watched the orange-haired half-shinigami walk by and he waited until said shinigami disappeared around the corner before the Cuatro sonidoed away, following his target.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Ulquiorra lightly landed on the rooftop of the Kurosaki household just as he saw Ichigo step inside. The pale arrancar purposefully went slow, just so he could watch his treasure walk home in a leisurely fashion. He liked watching Ichigo walk home, immersed in his own thoughts and looking at random things along the way, though it made Ulquiorra feel like a stalker.

Suddenly, the Cuatro Espada heard a loud shout and a thud, then a loud curse and another even louder thud. Ulquiorra felt a slight pang of fear at the first shout and thud, but when he head Ichigo's distinct voice shout one of his choice curse words, Ulquiorra knew that it was just another father-son moment the two male Kurosaki's shared whenever the younger got home.

Now using his sensing ability, Ulquiorra waited until Ichigo was thoroughly relaxed in his room before the arrancar floated down to the orangehead's window. The window was closed, so the arrancar rapped his knuckles on the glass. A moment later, the window opened and Ichigo stuck his head out of it, right in Ulquiorra's face. The two stared at each other for a second before Ulquiorra's lips curved into a rare smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said and Ichigo returned the smile.

"Thought you'd never come," Ichigo said, moving aside for the the arrancar to come in.

"I never break my promises," Ulquiorra stated, drifting into the orangehead's plain-looking room and settling on the floor. "Especially when I make a promise to you," he added, turning round to look at Ichigo, who blushed lightly.

"Glad that I'm important to you," the orangehead said with a smile. "Oh, before I forget, here."

Ichigo reached into his pocket and tossed a bluish-black ball to Ulquiorra, who caught it with one hand.

"What's this?" the Cuatro asked, looking at the ball with a raised eyebrow.

"Portable gigai," Ichigo said with a grin. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to get that from Urahara. It took me my month's allowance and a hell lotta candy to keep hat 'n clog's mouth shut about it."

The corner's of Ulquiorra's lips curved upwards again. "How resourceful," he said, feeling amusement. "Why don't you get changed Ichi? So we can leave immediately."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed a darker red. "You shouldn't hurry me," he half-whined as he went to his wardrobe and stepped inside.

Ulquiorra watched him with a raised eyebrow. "What're you doing in there Ichigo?" he asked.

"Changing of course," came Ichigo's slightly muffled reply. "And you better be in your gigai when I come out!"

Ulquiorra looked down at the ball in his hands. "How do I - " he started but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Just blow into it like a balloon," the orangehead said and then there was a thud as if Ichigo hit the wall of his wardrobe with some random body part. "Damn! How does Rukia change in this cramped place...?"

Ulquiorra silently chuckled to himself before raising the portable gigai to his mouth and blowing in some random spot. The ball began to inflate, like a balloon, and a moment later, there was a loud poof and a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Ulquiorra found himself holding a human version of himself... a _more_ human version anyway. He slipped inside the gigai and began adjusting to it's size, trying to get a feel of being "alive" again.

The wardrobe door opened and Ichigo came out dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a neck belt that showed just a tiny amount of his stomach, black pants held up by a large beige belt, and black armbands extending from his wrist to his elbows to cover his bare arms. Ulquiorra felt his heart quicken at Ichigo's choice of clothing. The orangehead looked incredibly sexy in punk attire.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was staring at Ulquiorra with wide eyes, feeling like his eyeballs would pop out of it's sockets in a moment's notice. The arrancar definitely looked more human in his gigai; there was more color to his skin (yet he was still very fair), there were no more green tear streaks running down his cheeks and there was no hollow hole at the base of his throat. Ulquiorra's midnight black hair was longer without his helmet-like mask on, sweeping out gently along his neck and the bangs falling mysteriously over his forehead, but his beautiful emerald eyes were still the same, emotionless but not totally, and his body was still lean and lithe, a body that Ichigo wouldn't mind holding onto forever. It also helped that the pale arrancar was dressed so damn sexy! A pale blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a button on the bottom and top left open to show a bit of skin, black dress pants, and black loafers. Ulquiorra looked very casual, but classy at the same time.

Ichigo could feel his heart beating against his chest as he stared at Ulquiorra up and down and his face flushed when he saw Ulquiorra's knowing smirk.

"Did you choose these clothes?" asked the pale arrancar.

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a slightly awkward smile. "I thought it would look good on you... and apparently I was right."

Ulquiorra smirk grew, then he approached Ichigo and pressed his lips against the teen's forehead.

"I'll wait for you outside," Ulquiorra murmured against the teen's skin and he heard said teen sigh pleasurely at that. The Cuatro Espada smiled as he turned away and went to the window, swiftly jumping out of it and feeling extremely relieved that he could still sonido in the gigai.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Ulquiorra and Ichigo stepped out of the bus hand-in-hand (since Ichigo couldn't shunpo and Ulquiorra wanted to experience the human's way of traveling) and they walked down the street towards the cinema. Ichigo's face was red from blushing, for people were staring as they walked past, yet Ulquiorra wasn't fazed and he only cocked a curious eyebrow at the teen next to him.

"Why are you so flustered?" asked the arrancar.

"People are staring," Ichigo mumbled, looking at the ground as they walked.

"So?" Ulquiorra said, stopping in his tracks and Ichigo stopped with him.

"Is it common for male arrancars to have a relationship with other male arrancars?" the orangehead asked, which was almost a whisper, and still avoiding the looks of the people around them.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, Szayel and Nnoitra appearing in his mind when he once caught them lip-locking in an empty corridor. The Cuatro felt a chill go up his spine at the memory, remembering that he couldn't sleep for weeks after that incident.

"It's... not unheard of," Ulquiorra said finally. "Not necessarily common, but when there is a scenario like that, we disregard it."

"Well, it's not like that in the human realm," Ichigo said and the Cuatro felt the orangehead's grip tighten around his hand. "Most of the time, male and male relationships are shunned and it's difficult for two males to walk around in public hand-in-hand, like what we're doing now."

Ulquiorra casually looked around. Many people were whispering to each other and other males were giving them a disgusted look. The arrancar let a sigh escape his lips and using his free hand, he held Ichigo's chin, lifted the teen's head up, and leaned in to press his pale lips against Ichigo's. The collective gasps of the onlookers were distant as Ichigo's eyes widened, then fluttered to a close as he returned the kiss, but Ulquiorra didn't want the teen to get excited too early. He pulled away a second later, smirking at his strawberry whose eyes opened and lips scrunched together in a pout.

"Who cares about them?" said the pale arrancar as he started walking, towing Ichigo with him. "Today's Valentine's Day, a day for lovers, and I intend on making it a memorable day with _my_ lover."

Ichigo's face flushed red, but he smiled nonetheless and finally ignored the looks people gave them as they passed by.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo's first stop was to the cinema to watch a horror movie. The movie itself wasn't really that scary, but Ichigo saw that it was the perfect chance to cuddle up to the arrancar whenever the antagonist chased after the protagonists. Ulquiorra didn't mind Ichigo cuddling up to him but he was confused as to why the humans in the cinema screamed at the mildly surprising chase sequences.

After the movie, the couple walked around town for a while before coming to the amusement park. By that time, the sun was past the horizon and the amusement park was crowded because of Valentine's Day. Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra minded the looks they received as they walked around the park with their fingers entwined and rode the rides together. Though Ulquiorra was barely fazed by most of the faster rides, he had to admit that the roller coaster got to him. He _and_ Ichigo could run faster then the coaster, but the way it just suddenly went up and down and jerked left to right against his will made Ulquiorra's stomach quite jittery.

"You okay Ulqui?" Ichigo asked the Cuatro once they were off the contraption. Ulquiorra gripped the bright colored railing for support as he bent over and clutched his stomach.

"Not... really..." he said, trying to hold back the sudden pressure at the back of his throat.

"Let's go sit you down somewhere," said the slightly worried orangehead and he half carried the arrancar to a nearby bench, massaging said arrancar's back.

Ulquiorra felt a little better once he stopped moving and the hand on his back was soothing, but he still felt like he had to puke.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Ichigo said and he left Ulquiorra on the bench to rest while he went to get... something.

Ulquiorra leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to quell that feeling of wanting to blow chunks. He had never felt that kind of feeling before. It must be because of the gigai.

The arrancar opened his eyes again and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. His emerald eyes scanned the crowd, watching every smiling and laughing face. It amused him how humans amused themselves with such simple things. Though he could never see the way humans see, since he _is_ a hollow, he tried for Ichigo's sake. He could barely even remember how he and Ichigo got together in the first place. And though he may not look like it, Ulquiorra never really had any prejudice against the human race. After all, without humans, there are no hollows. Heck, hollows were once human after all.

"Ulquiorra," said Ichigo's voice and the Cuatro looked around to see the orangehead standing next to him, a can of juice in his hand. "Here, it'll settle your stomach."

Ichigo handed Ulquiorra the can and the arrancar took it gratefully, drinking the juice and feeling the cold substance travel down his esphogus. Once it hit his stomach, he felt a great relief and he was able to sit up straighter now.

Seeing Ulquiorra's relief, Ichigo smiled at little. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Ulquiorra said, standing up and smiling at Ichigo. "I wouldn't know what to do if that happened to me when I was alone."

"Well, you're not alone," Ichigo said, taking Ulquiorra's hand as the two began to walk again.

Ulquiorra smiled, returning the pressure Ichigo's hand gave his, and the two walked in silence, the arrancar sipping his juice every now and then. Once the can was empty, Ulquiorra tossed it into the nearest trash bin, but then Ichigo pulled him towards some sort of booth that was nearby, pulling the Espada inside without saying anything.

"Ichigo, what're you - ?" Ulquiorra started but his sentence was cut off as Ichigo sat down next to him and slid some coins into the coin slot of the booth.

"Smile, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said as he faced the screen of the booth.

Ulquiorra had half a second's notice before there was a bright flash in the booth. Ichigo laughed a bit as he leaned close to the Espada.

"Come on Ulqui, you can do better then that," he said with a grin.

Ulquiorra smirked, realizing what was happening, and he leaned in to press his lips against Ichigo's cheek just as the second flash appeared. They did three more poses for three more flashes and once the photo shoot was done, the couple exited the booth. They waited for a moment for the photos to print and once they slid out of the slot, Ichigo grabbed it excitingly to peer at it.

"Look Ulquiorra!" he said just as excitingly, holding the pictures up for Ulquiorra to see.

In the first pic, there was a smiling Ichigo and a very confused-looking Ulquiorra. The second one had Ulquiorra kissing a blushing Ichigo on the cheek. In the third one, Ulquiorra and Ichigo were looking sensually at each other, honey-brown and emerald eyes locked with love. The fourth picture had the two with their lips together (which made both of them blush a little). And the final pic had the two smiling into the camera.

"Oh, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said, looking solemnly at the pictures.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong," he said, lifting his head up to smile at the arrancar. "It's just that... you look so handsome when you smile."

Ulquiorra was a bit taken aback at Ichigo's compliment, then he smiled and took the orangehead's hand.

"Why thank you, Ichigo," he said, his smile brightening.

"I want you to smile all the time whenever you're with me," Ichigo said as they both walked off once again.

"Well, that won't be hard," Ulquiorra said, smile never wavering. "Because just seeing your face will make me smile at once."

Ichigo blushed, but he smiled at the Cuatro as they walked out of the park, ignoring the looks people gave them as they passed once again.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

It was late at night. The pale moon hung low in the sky over Karakura Town. In the Kurosaki household, Ulquiorra stood at the window of Ichigo's room, staring up at said moon with his impassive emerald eyes. In the dimness of the room, Ulquiorra seemed to glow, the moonlight bouncing off of his exposed pale skin. The Espada felt at peace, more at peace then ever before. He went on a date with the one he loved, and on a Valentine's Day no less.

Today was a good day and no one can take that away from him.

A rustle of cloth made Ulquiorra turn around and he watched as Ichigo, who was laying naked on the bed, shifted in his sleep. Ichigo reached out blindingly at the spot next to him, searching for his lover, but when he felt that he wasn't there, a slight pang of fear pierced his heart. The teen opened his heavy eyes and looked around the room, hoping that the Cuatro Espada was still there. Relief seeped into the shinigami when he saw the naked Ulquiorra standing near the window, a small smile on the arrancar's face. Ichigo pushed himself in a sitting position, as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and he looked at Ulquiorra again, drawing breath when he saw the Espada more clearly.

"Wow, Ulquiorra," he said, eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked, curiously tilting his head to the side.

"You look so... angelic in the moonlight," Ichigo said, sliding off the bed and walking up to Ulquiorra, reaching up to cup the arrancar's face in his hand. "No wonder I fell for you."

"Are you sure it wasn't for my charm?" Ulquiorra asked with a smile that Ichigo returned.

"Maybe," the orangehead said with a chuckle. Then, as he let his hand fall to his side, Ichigo's face turned solemn. "You have to go soon, don't you?"

Ulquiorra's face in turn turned solemn and he turned around to look at the moon again, which bitterly reminded him of Hueco Mundo.

"Yes," he said in answer to Ichigo's rhetorical question. "They might have already noticed that I'm gone, so I have to go back and try to cover that up."

Ichigo frowned and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's torso and burying his face in between the arrancar's shoulder blades.

"I don't want you to go," Ichigo said, his voice a bit muffled by Ulquiorra's flesh.

"I know," Ulquiorra said, gripping the teen's hands with his own. "Neither do I."

The two stayed like that for a while, taking the last few precious moments they had with each other and relishing it. They listened to each other's breathing and the thumping of each other's heartbeat. Ulquiorra gently pried Ichigo's hands off of him so that he could turn around and wrap his own arms around the substitute shinigami's body. Ichigo accepted the change in position, burying his face in Ulquiorra's flesh again and purposely shying away from the arrancar's hollow hole. Ulquiorra tunneled his hand through the mess of orange hair that was in his face and he heard Ichigo sigh at the motion. The arrancar closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the teen's body, wishing that the moment would last forever.

Unfortunately, both of them knew that it couldn't last forever.

Ulquiorra gently pushed himself away from Ichigo, who didn't protest no matter how much he wanted to. The Cuatro Espada let his hand slide down the side of Ichigo's face affectionately before walking around the room to retrieve his clothes that were hastily thrown pellmell across the floor. Blushing slightly, Ichigo went to his bed and grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping it around his waist to cover his own nakedness. As Ulquiorra slipped into his clothes, Ichigo went over to his desk where the print club photos sat. Taking out a pair of scissors, Ichigo snipped the picture's separate frames and held up one in particular, smiling a bit as he dd so.

"What do you have there Ichigo?" a fully-clothed Ulquiorra asked the teen and Ichigo walked up to the Espada, a small smile on his face.

"Here," Ichigo said, taking Ulquiorra's right hand and placing the picture into the Cuatro's hand.

Ulquiorra held it up to his face and saw that it was the picture of him and Ichigo smiling at the the camera.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Ulquiorra asked with a smile of his own.

"Of course," Ichigo said with a small chuckle. "Besides, I have four more pictures of you. You keep that one, because it's rare for you to smile at Las Noches right?"

Ulquiorra tucked the picture into his pocket, silently agreeing with the teen, before he pulled said teen into his arms once again to plant a kiss on those pink lips. Only slightly taken by surprise, Ichigo closed his eyes and returned the kiss, giving the Cuatro permission to enter his mouth and feeling the arrancar's hot appendage probe his warm cavern lustfully. Ichigo fought back with as much fervor, wanting to savor his lover's taste for as long as he could. Once they needed air though, Ulquiorra pulled away, solemn about leaving but smiling for Ichigo's sake.

"I'll be back when I can," he said, his smile unwavering.

"I'll be waiting," Ichigo said, also smiling.

Ulquiorra stroked the side of Ichigo's face again before turning to the window, opening it and jumping out of it, glancing back at Ichigo before he disappeared. Ichigo stared at the open window, sad that Ulquiorra had to leave every time but happy that he just had the best Valentine's Day so far.

And Ulquiorra's smiling face was still etched into his mind.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | Owari | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Emolette: _-sigh-_ This is more of the romantic oneshots and the first "date" fic I've made.

Ichigo: Kami, I'm _so_ OOC.

Ulquiorra: _-scoff-_ You're not the only one.

Emolette: ^.^ Aren't they cute OOCs? I made Ulquiorra smile like, every five seconds, hence the title.

Ulquiorra: _-glare-_ If you weren't controlling my existence, I'd kill you.

Emolette: You make it sound like I own you Ulqui-kun _-snicker-_ ... Which I don't!

Ulquiorra: Then I can kill you.

Emolette: No you can't Ulqui-kun. Why don't you just take Ichi-kun into a closet and molest him?

Ulquiorra: _-pout-_ Fine! If you don't want me here so badly then maybe I will! _-grabs Ichigo and pulls him away-_

Ichigo: No! Wait! We already did it last night...! _-protests fades into the distance-_

Emolette: XP I hope you readers enjoyed this one and if you'll excuse me, I've got a sex tape to make between an arrancar and vizard XD _-skips away with very useful video camera in hand-_


End file.
